Hit The Ground
by OffMyTea
Summary: You swore you would never cross that line. This is justice! For every crime! This isn't justice! This is revenge! He deserves it! For What he's done? He deserves more! What would Dick say? The long awaited sequel to All Fall Down. Rated for mentions of violence and for DaddyBats losing his cool and saying a not so nice word.


Hit The Ground

* * *

**Hi guys. **

**So I know you guys have been waiting very patiently for this.**

**Selena and I are working hard to get updates and posts going. Schools out, so hopefully we'll get more done.**

**Again, I apologize about the sequel to The Young Justice. I know you guys want it soon. Selena and I are working on it. **

**Before I start the story, I wanted to reply to you all who reviewed All Fall Down.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**I thought I would get a few reviews, and then no one would look at it again.**

**But I'm still getting reviews!**

**So thank you for reviewing, all of you, and thank you for sticking with me!**

**So here it is: Hit The Ground**

* * *

_Just this once,  
Everybody lives._

Joker laughed as he ended the transmission.

Some said he was cruel, others said demonic.

What?

Can't a guy have any fun?

The doors of the fun house were slammed open as Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary, and more than half the League came rushing in.

"Stay back!" one of the guards yelled.

Needless to say, that guard wasn't left standing for long.

"Ooh! Look who's here!" Joker said, his sick laughter echoing off the walls.

"Where are they Joker?" Batman growled, coming out of the shadows.

"Oh...they're around..." the mad man teased, a toothy smile appearing on his painted face.

"Where. Are. They?"

Joker didn't answer.

An explosion was heard and super villains from all over the world began to flood the room.

"Hey! Looks like the whole gang is here!" he laughed.

"Joker! You won't win this! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. There will be war. Do you want that?" Green Arrow yelled, his hand twitching to the quiver on his back.

The clown smiled darkly, and looked Batman dead in the eyes.

"_Gladly."_

* * *

"_Batman! We need to find the kids!"_

The seven mentors began darting in and out of the fighting, searching for their charges.

The battle raged on around them.

Villains of every size, shape, and sanity, fought the entire League.

Joker and Harley, however, sat atop a jack-in-the-box, watching from above.

The seven would occasionally help out the other heroes, unfamiliar with some of the villains being put against them.

Black Canary wailed as she held Artemis's broken body in her arms. The other mentors ran over near her, looking for the teens.

More wailing or sobbing was heard as each protege was discovered.

However, none looked as bad as Robin.

Their little Robin looked like he had been to hell and back, then back again.

"Bats.." Flash began.

The Dark Knight _moved_.

* * *

Thunder and lightning surrounded both sides, rain pouring down, coating them with mud and grim from the abandoned building.

Batman had Joker cornered at the rooftop. He landed punch after punch before lifting him into the air by his neck.

"_YOU BASTARD! THEY'RE JUST KIDS!_" Batman roared.

Everyone, villain and hero alike, stood motionless.

Joker smiled, the white and red face make-up smearing together, covering the already forming bruises. His green hair stuck to his face as he whispered hoarsely.

"But that's just it!" he said, his hand struggling against the hero's grip.

"They're _kids_!" his face suddenly became very serious.

"That's what makes torturing them so much...fun!" his serious act broken by a fit of laughter.

Batman's arm swung so Joker was dangling over the edge of the building.

"_Do it!"_ he choked out.

And oh how Batman wanted to.

He could hear his son's agonizing screams echo in his mind.

He could do it.

Cross the line he swore he never would.

It would be easy.

_You swore you would never cross that line._ His voice of reason said.

_This is justice! For every crime!_ That thing, that drive, told him.

_This isn't justice! This is revenge!_

_He deserves it! For everything he's done? He deserves more! This would be a mercy!_

"DO IT!" Joker yelled loudly, as loudly as he could with the iron grip around his neck.

_What would Dick say?_

Batman let go, dropping Joker, the clown's face impacting with the toe of the Dark Knights boots.

"I knew you wouldn't do it..." he slurred from lack of oxygen before passing out.

Batman didn't look at any of the people behind him for a moment.

When he turned around, lighting flashed behind him, outlining his silhouette, causing him to look like the shadow that haunted your nightmares.

Every person who fell under his gaze, truly understood the terror that the hero caused the villains of Gotham.

Thunder cracked, and the rain poured harder, drenching anyone who was not already soaked by water.

Batman almost seemed to fly as he ran back down through the recommenced fight to the injured proteges.

"Call Alfred." was his only order to the mentors.

"Bruce, they'll be okay...they're strong kids..." Superman said quietly, so no one could hear him other than the Dark Knight himself.

"No...you don't understand...Robin can't...Robin can't do this again..."

The heroes froze at what he said next as Alfred and Dr. Leslie pulled up and took the teens away to the BatCave.

"_I__ can't do this again..."_

* * *

**You guys just hate me now don't you?**

**Well get ready, cause it's not over yet!**

**There is one more story to this!**

**Keep an eye out for it, as it should hopefully be up either this week, or next week.**

**If it's not, I give you all permission to flood my pm box with messages telling me to get my butt to the computer to write.**

**Please review, and keep on the lookout for anything else we may put up!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
